Talos reborn
by Guestfiber660
Summary: Some of my friends compare me to Talos in the real world, but when I am sent to Skyrim after my Xbox goes on the frtiz, I become the most powerful dragonborn, but the women go nuts for me even though I see myself as unattractive in both worlds. Warning contains swearing, and sometimes sleazy moments. (title in progress, could use the input on what to add, or make the title)
1. Prologue, news letter

Hey people, due to your recent reviews on my first story being very hurtful, I am going to remove it from my list, and add my first few chapters to my trapped in Skyrim series. I will post my finished chapters in my fallout series after I am done posting the first 3 chapters, also I own nothing except the character, I don't even own the mods mentioned in the story. Also I should warn that some chapters in my Skyrim story will either contain swearing, mentioning of sex, and or scenes where things get very, kinky. Please do not hate me, and just send me ways to improve on my stories, also on a final not I should let you know that the first 2 chapters in this story is not fixed, I rewrote the rest of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

It was just another normal night at home, I was playing some Skyrim on my family's Xbox, the thing that was aggravating me the most was my screen froze when ever I tried to get the skull of corruption, "come on, stop this, I hate going through the memory" I said, I gave up, and went to bed, what I didn't know was that this would be the last time I sleep in my bed. I heard the sound of horse hooves clattering on a cobblestone path, I bolted awake, "hey your finally awake", I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, I tried to rub my eyes, but my hands were bound, and was definitely not dreaming cause I could feel the binds digging into my wrists, but I saw Ralof, "you were trying cross the boarder, walked right into that imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there" Ralof said, "damn you storm cloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along, empire was nice, and lazy, if it weren't for you, I would have stolen that horse, and have been half way to hammerfell, you there we don't belong here, it's these storm cloaks their after" the thief said, "alright can we please shut up, if you would stop complaining, and just shut up, maybe you might survive" I said, "oh yeah, what makes you think that" Ralof asked, "I wish I could explain it, but I've got a feeling that the divines are going to send us a big surprise" I said, "shut up back there" the guard said, "(pfft) might as well get to know each other before we arrive" I mentioned, "I am Ralof, of Riverwood" Ralof said, "Riverwood eh, I hear that you guys have a place called bleak falls barrow, creepy things happen in creepy places" I said, "my name Zachary, but I'm usually called Zach" I said, I saw the walls of Helgen approaching, "best leave the rest of the introductions for later, the time for escape approaches, thief listen to me, and don't make a run for it" I said, "okay, you better be telling the truth" the thief said, the carriage pulled up to a stone tower, I saw the headsmen, and the beheading block, I gulped as we started to get off the carriage, they started to call the names, Lokier took my advice, and didn't run, I was called up, "who are you" Hadvar asked, "I am Zachary, or just Zach for short" I said, "strange name for a Nord, what shall we do with him captain, he's not on the list" Hadvar said, "forget the list, he goes to the block" the captain said, "wait, if I am not on the list, then may I ask if there is any room in the imperial army, I was trying to cross the boarder to visit the Imperial city, I am half Imperial, if I have to serve in the army to prove that I am loyal to the emperor, then I do not mind" I said, "alright then, lets get you out of those binds" the captain said, she cut me loose, "I will wait for the executions to be over, I will be over in the watch tower" I said. As I waited for Alduin to arrive, I sat in the tower, I heard the roar of Alduin, and waited for the storm cloaks to arrive, they busted through the door with Lokier, "bout time, I was keeping your seats warm for ya" I said, "why did you do that" Ulfric asked, "I was keeping this tower warm for ya, I told ya that the divines were going to send a surprise" I said, we made our way up the tower, we got to a point I knew Alduin would make an appearance, "get back" I said, when Alduin left, I jumped into the inn, good thing that my hands were free, I summoned a combination of flames, and sparks in my hands, I saw Alduin fly over, I began to shoot at him, but it did nothing, I willed myself to get down from the inn, I saw Hadvar trying to coax a little boy to come over to him, "trooper, whats the status of the battle" I asked, "you, I thought the dragon would have killed you" Hadvar said, "lets get these civilians out of here" I said "Hadvar, your with me, lets clear a path to the keep", Hadvar gave me a sword, it was lighter than I expected, I used sparks to get Alduin's attention, "Ralof, you damn traitor, out of my way" Hadvar said, "you two, stop bickering like children in a sandbox, we need to get out of here, Ralof, come along we need to stick together" I said, "but" the two said, "no buts, thats an order, now move your butts to the keep, we need to seek shelter, I'll find Tullius" I said, Hadvar, Ralof, and the two civilians made their way into the keep. I began my search for general Tullius. "general Tullius, Helgen is a lost cause, I am ordering a full retreat to the keep, we do not need to loose so many souls today, that is Alduin from the legends" I said, "you are not in charge recruit" Tullius said, "well I'm assuming control, this battle will make Alduin stronger, we need to get word to the emperor, now if you will not give up, and help save as many souls today, or would you loose every soul in tamerial, your choice" I said, Tullius gave in, and ordered an evacuation of Helgen, I ran to the keep with the other troops, I went inside first, I saw that Ralof, Hadvar, and the other storm cloaks had not killed each other, "once the others arrive, we are moving out" I said, "yes sir" Hadvar said.


	3. Chapter 2

When Tullius entered, he drew his sword at the site of the storm cloaks, "Tullius, stand down, we are moving out together, no souls will be devoured by Alduin today, Hadvar, Ralof, and you two, you're with me, lets clear a path for the others, lets move out" I ordered, before I left, Tullius pulled me aside, " how are you able to get the troops to follow you" Tullius asked, "this is Skyrim, this land is in need of a new leader, now are you with me, if not then you are dragon food" I said, I drew my sword, and put on a combination of imperial, and storm cloak armor. "you two, move forward, scout out the path ahead, Ralof, you, and Hadvar stay, and give the others cover" I ordered, they obeyed, the scouts whistled an all clear, I entered the torturer room, "you, stand down, there is a dragon attacking the city, any survivors are not to kill each other, the dragon attacking is Alduin, do you want your soul to be devoured, now, pack up on any weapons, and move your hind quarters to the group, do I make myself clear" I said, they nodded, and moved on, "hold up, I will take up the next area, keep the others moving" I ordered, I whistled an all clear, and the others moved up. We came to a bridge, I lowered it, and began to lead the others across, I made it across as boulders fell on the bridge, "wait, frostbite spiders, archers cover me, I'll draw them out, you take out when they come into site" I ordered, the archers prepared their bows, I walked down the stairs, slowly, I turned my back, and the spiders came down, they were more uglier up close, "NOW" I shouted, I ducked as the archers shot a volley of arrows at the spiders, "nice shot" I said, the group moved up, we saw a bear, "Hadvar, Ralof, would you like to do the honors" I asked, "thought you'd never ask" Hadvar said, "with pleasure" Ralof responded, the two drew their weapons, and charged at the bear, with two strikes, the bear was dead on the ground, I began to applaud, "that's what I'm talking about, enough applauding, lets keep moving" I said, we made our way out of the cave. "everyone, get down" I ordered, when I saw Alduin fly over our position, "looks like he's gone, for now, Ralof, where is the closest village" I asked, "Riverwood, just follow the stream" he said, "alright, lets get going, best we find a place to get some supplies, we need to get word to the high king" I said, "um there is no high king" a storm cloak soldier said, "well, I see that position is still up for debate, well then we can figure out the problem later, right now we need to keep moving" I said, we moved on, the forest was even more beautiful up close, Ralof stopped the group, "hold up, look" Ralof said, "three of thirteen standing stones in Skyrim amazing" I said, I walked up to the warrior stone, and activated it, even though when I first played Skyrim I activated the mage's stone, "a warrior, explains how you lead the group so well" Tullius said, "I expect for the troops to do their best, and try to get as much civilians to safety, they do their job, and I help keep them alive" I said, we pressed on, "so Ralof, you have any family in Riverwood" I asked, "yes, a sister, and a brother in law, and a nephew" Ralof said, "well, I bet they can't wait to see if you are all right" I said, "i need to know, who's side are you on, storm cloak, or imperial" Ralof asked, "I never chose a side, I am on no one's side, I like to stay out of these religious wars, when will the empire grow a pair, and rebel against the high elves, they have no say on who you worship, they have their own land, and their own beliefs, they do not need to add Talos to their pantheon" I explained, "you speak with such pride, and confidence, the marks of a true leader, you rescued most of the city of Helgen, and took control of all the forces, both storm cloak, and imperial" Ralof said, "people deserve to fight another day, just not against a dragon who consumes human souls, after this, I am going to take a nice long walk through bleak falls barrow, and find some treasure, and after that, maybe go to Whiterun, or Winterhold" I explained, "why bleak falls barrow" Ralof asked, "looking for adventure, need to flush the rest of the adrenalin out of my system, in Whiterun I am going to ask the Jarl to send troops to protect Riverwood, at Winterhold I am going to the mage's college, and sharpen my skills with magic" I explained. We made it to Riverwood before the sun went down, I saw a wood elf named Faendal, he was muttering on about Sven, I walked over to him, "tell me about Sven, the way you talk about him makes me think that you two are fighting" I said, "we are fighting over a woman" Faendal said, "well let me talk to Sven, and then I will talk to the woman you are fighting over" I said, "alright, when you talk to Camilla Valerius in the Riverwood trader, give her this, and tell her it's from Sven" Faendal asked, I found Sven at the inn, he was muttering about Faendal, "hey, whats with you, and Faendal" I asked, "he thinks he can take Camilla, well she's mine" Sven said, "hey, I will talk to this Camilla, and see what she thinks of both you, and Faendal" I said, "when you go talk to her, giver her this, and tell her that it's from Faendal" Sven said. At the Riverwood trader, Camilla was arguing with her brother, I walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, "yes" she asked, "um, you have two people fighting over you, the both of them told me to give you these letters, and tell you that it is from the other" I explained, "well who are they from" She asked, "one that is said to be from Sven is from Faendal, the one that says it's from Faendal is from Sven, both of whom want to discourage you in with the other to improve their chances of winning you" I explained "but I am not picking sides, I have some advice, follow your heart, if you do not have any feelings for either of them, then tell them, Faendal may understand he was not meant to be with you, he is a wood elf, Sven on the other hand is stubborn, he may never give up on trying to win you, if he gives you any trouble, I will know" I said, "thank you for bringing this problem to me" Camilla said, I nodded, and went up to her brother, "what can I do for ya" he asked, "what happened, I could see that you, and sister were arguing over something" I asked, "there was a break in a few days ago, they only stole one thing, a golden claw, shaped like a dragon foot" he explained, "well according to my studies, they might be going to bleak falls barrow, there is a legend that the claw opens a chamber with ancient treasures, I will get that claw back" I said, "great" he replied, "I think your helper needs a guide" Camilla said, "she can accompany me until the edge of town, I wont mind the company during the walk" I said, I offered my arm "shall we" I asked, Camilla locked her arm with mine "we shall" Camilla said, she lead me out of the store, and down the cobblestone path.


	4. Chapter 3

At the edge of town I let go of Camilla "I thank you for coming along, and don't worry I will get that claw back for you" I said, "okay bye" Camilla said, "don't say good bye, I hate good bye, lets just say be back soon" I said, I saluted, then ran off up the path. There was a stone tower on a cliff side, I knew that there would be 3 bandits, using the blinding cold winds to my advantage, I tried my hardest to conjure the ice storm spell, a little whirlwind appeared in my hand, I tossed it like a grenade at the tower, the bandits ran for cover from the flesh ripping cold, I then took the opportunity to bend them to my will. I slowly walked towards the tower "hello, is any one there" I cried out, a female Redguard stood in the door way shivering "what do you want whelp" the bandit questioned, "I am looking for shelter, if you allow me in, I can provide a means to keep warm" I said, I showed her a fire spell "okay, but no funny moves" she threatened, I pulled my cloak tight around me to hide my weapons "yes thank you, but there is one thing you must know" I said, I pulled out a dagger "I'm packing" I said, my hand thrust the sword into one of the bandit's chest, I shot a fire bolt at the Redguard, the last one tried to run, but I gripped him with unrelenting grip, then tossed him at the tower, the impact caused the bandit to die on impact. I cleaned off my sword, then put an insulated robe on, the extra straps, and holsters allowed me to strap my bow, and a quiver to my back, I pulled a hood over my head, and walked up the snowy path to the barrow, there was an archer at the top of the stairs, a man wielding a battleaxe charged me, I gripped the handle of the ax, pulled it out of his hand, then brought it down blade first to his jugular. I used the stone arches to gain the high ground while the archers on the ground tried to shoot me down, I threw two daggers at the two archers, I swung down swiftly, and toppled a bandit with a shield, my dagger pierced his heart, I picked up a war ax that was on the ground with telekinesis, and launched it at the final bandit, I entered the barrow knowing what to expect, the stench of death lingered in the air, corpses of dead skeevers, and bandits littered the floor, I could hear two people talking, and a fire crackling, I quietly crept across the stone floor. One bandit was looking down the stair case leading deeper into the barrow while the other was trying to keep warm by the fire, I rushed the one by the fire, then snapped his neck, the noise got the attention of the other bandit whom then knocked an arrow, and let it loose. I caught the arrow with telekinesis, and shot it back at the bandit, the arrow pierced her heart, her lifeless body rolled down the stairs, and landed at the bottom with a thud "what a mess" I said, the narrow corridors were dimly lit by torches, if I hadn't spent half my time playing Skyrim in tombs, and caves I would be scared for my safety, but after playing a lot of assassin's creed, the halo series, mass effect series, and dead space a jump scare has no effect on me, a Drauger then appeared out of no where, and screeched in my face "shut up" I said, I then burned him with a fire bolt attack (I am serious, I cannot be scared by jump scares. I am like one of those lab rats that has been slowly trained to hate some thing, I no longer respond to jump scares with fear), a bandit was trying to open a gate, but he had the wrong stone combination, when he pulled the lever, he was shot with a bunch of poison darts, I walked down to the bandit, he lied on the ground barely clinging to life "there is nothing I can do for you, but I can put you out of your misery as quickly, and painlessly as I can" I offered, he nodded his head, I then took out a dagger, and plunged it into his heart "Requiescant in pace" I said, I had also started to say rest in peace like in assassin's creed whenever I kill some one out of mercy, or when some one dies. I turned the stones to the right combination, and opened the gate to the lower area of the tomb, I used candlelight to see through the darkness, my hands on my swords ready for a fight, I walked down a flight of wooden stairs, on the table was a scroll of fire ball "this could be worth some gold" I said, I took the roll of paper, and placed it in my enchanted satchel for safe keeping, I heard some one crying out for help, I knew it was a dark elf from the accent, my swords were at the ready, I ran down the stone steps, and into a chamber, a giant frostbite spider lowered itself from the ceiling "no not again HELP" the dark elf screamed, I rushed the spider with great speed, it tried to smash me with one of its legs, I slashed it off at the hinge then went for the thorax where all of the vital organs were, but the spider bucked forward, and threw me across the room, my swords had landed out of my reach, and the spider was closing in on me, I forced it back with a burst of magical energy, I used telekinesis to pick up one of my swords, it hovered in the air before I launched it at the spider, the blade lodged itself in the spider's head, I then used the spell again to pick up my other blade, it flew into my hand, I then broke into a run, the giant spider quickly recovered, and ran at me, I slid underneath the spider, my blade gutted it as my momentum was decreased from the resistance of the dead spider. I placed my sword in its sheath, my other sword was still in the spider's corpse, the dark elf struggled in the web to break free "I sense treachery in your heart, your lust for greed has gotten you in this position, and you have something that is not yours" I said, I outstretched my hand towards my sword that was in the spider, it came lose from its place on the corpse, and flew through the air impaling itself in the dark elf's chest, causing the webbing to break sending the dark elf flying into the wall. After 10 minutes of fighting through Drauger, and avoiding traps I came to the claw key door "I hate these doors, they are always so simple, and half the time the loot on the other side is shit" I said, I turned the rings to match the claw, then placed the key in the lock, the door slowly slid open revealing a large cavern, some bats flew down from the ceiling due to my presence, I climbed up the stone stairs, I heard the chanting of a word wall at the top of the stairs, I walked towards it like I was in a trance, bright streams of golden light swirled around me as I read the word of power, the metal sarcophagus opened, and a Drauger death lord climbed out of his iron bed, I quickly reacted to the Drauger's attack, his ebony battleaxe was about to make contact with my body, I moved out of the way causing the ax to become wedged into the stone, I kicked the Drauger away from his weapon, he shook his head then pulled out an ebony war ax, I grabbed his wrists then the two of us began to struggle for dominance. I wrenched the weapon from his hand, and knocked the undead man to the ground, my strike was swift, the ax met the Drauger at his neck, severing the head from the body, I took the dragon stone tablet, and pulled the war ax from the ground, I strapped the war ax above my butt , I stored my battle ax in my satchel, and walked out through the back of the cavern. I returned to Riverwood as the sun set beyond the horizon, I left the golden claw on the door step of the Riverwood trader, then knocked on the door, I walked down the path towards Whiterun, I stopped at a farm that was nearby, and fell asleep in a pile of hay.


	5. Chapter 4

The morning sun woke me up, I heard the grunting of a giant, I opened my eye that was in the hay to make the giant think that I was still asleep, I slowly moved my hand under the pile of hay to grab my sword, then I quickly sprung from the pile of hay, and stabbed my sword into the giant's leg. The giant roared in pain, he slammed his club on the ground sending me flying, I corrected my course while climbing, then I started to fall straight down "GERONIMOOOOOOOOO" I cheered. The fall would kill me if I didn't find a way to slow my descend, using flames I pulled off a Tony Stark, my battle ax came out of my satchel, I gripped it in my hands tightly as possible, the speed from my fall caused my ax to cut the giant from the shoulder down, all that was left was two halves of the giant. I had my ax resting on my shoulders, I had blood splatters on my face, and robes, my ax was completely covered in gore, and looked like it was going to break because of the abuse it was put through, I turned around, and came face to face with a group of companions, I recognized Aela, and Farkas, along with a couple of companions whom I forget their names "can I help you, oh right" I said, I stabbed the bottom of my ax in the ground to keep it standing up, I then used telekinesis to lift the halves, and threw them off towards the plains "there, well then I am off" I said, I took my ax out of the ground, then walked off. After bartering my way into the city, I was trading some things with Adrianna at the forge "Are you sure there isn't a way I can have the ax fixed, I mean my enchantments have mended it for a short while" I asked, I am positive, the only other person that could work the forge, and possibly be able to mend your ax is Eorlund Graymane up at the sky forge, and lets just say his services are reserved for the companions" Adrianna said, I held my cracked ax firmly in my hands "HEY, you're that whelp that sliced that giant in two" Aela called out, "That explains the abuse on it" Adrianna said, I turned to face the companions "Uh, well, gotta go" I said, I turned around, and quickly climbed to the top of war maidens, then started to free run.

(Aela's POV), I drew my bow "After him" I said, the hooded Nord whelp was rather light on his feet for him to be able to run across the roofs, I tried to shoot him down but he flipped, and spun to avoid my shots "Stand still maggot" I screamed, a rope shot out from his sleeve, he swung under the archway, and landed on the Gildergreen tree "Get down here coward" Farkas yelled, "Try to make me, oh wait, you would just fall like a tree" he taunted, we started to throw our weapons at him, but he just used magic to catch them, and drop them from his perch "Sorry my dear friends, but I must go" the boy said, he tossed some gold causing the townsfolk to go into a frenzy trying to pick up the gold, but when we looked up where he was suppose to be, he was gone.

(My POV), I entered Dragonsreach, the place was larger in real life, I couldn't believe the smells that crossed my nose, I decided to visit Farengar the court wizard of the keep, but he wasn't pleased that I barged into his lab "I thought I told the Jarl to not send me any more mercenaries. You brutes have no place in my studies" Farengar complained, "Easy fellow spell caster, I bring a very special gift for you" I said, I gave the mage the dragon stone tablet wrapped in cloth, when he opened it, his eyes almost bugged out of his head. I knew I made him really happy "this is the dragon stone tablet of bleak falls barrow. How did you know I needed this, you are cut from a different cloth my friend" Farengar said, "my work here is done, unless you could help me with my ax" I asked, I showed him my weapon, he was rather puzzled how I got it in its current state "How in Oblivion did you do this to the weapon" Farengar asked, I rubbed the back of my head "I used it to slice a giant in two while falling from 30 to 40 feet in the air" I said, the wizard was flabbergasted at my statement.

(Farkas's POV), the nimble whelp managed to slip past me, and my shield siblings, I told Aela I needed a drink at the Bannered Mare, but while I drank my cup of ale I saw the whelp walk into the tavern, he took a seat at the counter "A bottle of Honningbrew mead, and a venison chop please" the whelp said, Hulda brought the hooded man his order "Here is the amount I owe you, and a little extra" he said, I didn't know what game this whelp is playing, he thought we were going to kill him, Aela wanted to bring him back to Kodlak to make him a companion,but that possibility went down the drain when Aela fired at him. Two guards, and the Jarl's housecarl walked into the tavern, then over to the hooded Nord, he must be in huge trouble if the Jarl sent his housecarl to retrieve the Nord, he finished his food, and willfully followed the guards, and housecarl out.

(My POV), Irileth, and the two guards led my back up to the keep for an audience with Jarl Balgruff the greater, Farengar had told the Jarl about my assistance with retrieving the dragon stone tablet for him, so the Jarl decided that he could use me to help him with something else, I knew that he would need me to help him with a dragon attack, I began to run towards the gates of Whiterun "after him" Irileth ordered, the entire guard that Irileth gathered to fight the dragon chased after me, I stayed ahead of them the entire time, all those months of track team had improved my stamina greatly, I used an invisibility spell to hide in the watch tower, I heard the roar of the dragon as it flew over the mountain. The guards tried to fight off the giant winged serpent, the spell wore off as I had my bow drawn, I let the arrow loose, it hit the dragon in the wing causing the Dovah to crash in the ruble of the tower, I slid down the side of the tower with my war ax in the wall to get down easily, the dragon tried to burn me with fire breath, I had a ward up to block the attack (which does work), I picked up a boulder with telekinesis, and flung it at the dragon but it was tossed aside by dragon's snout, he then shot a fire ball at my feet that sent my flying back wards onto my bum. The dragon began to close in on me, my back was against a boulder when the guards, and Irileth jumped in with a volley of arrows, the dragon countered the attack with gout's of fire, I saw my war ax a foot away from, I focused on it, and it flew through the air, and into my hand "AXIOS" I cried.

(Irileth's POV), the guards, and I tried to chase down the sneaky Nord, but he led us to the tower then there was no trace of him, to top it off a dragon flew in, and ambushed us, the foolish Nord I was suppose to bring to my Jarl suddenly reappeared on top of the tower, he managed to clip one of the dragon's wings, we just stood back, and watched the events unfold, when we saw him with no weapon, and the dragon approaching him, I ordered the men to fire at the dragon. The idea was a terrible one because instead of taking the dragon down, it ignored the hooded Nord, and started to attack us, the rubble wasn't good enough cover but it kept the flames from the dragon at bay, I thought we were going to be roasted soon when I heard a weird battle cry "AXIOS" the Nord yelled, he jumped onto the back of the dragon, and started to strike it in its head "don't just stand there men help him out" I ordered, "yes ma'am" the rookie said, we shot off a volley of arrows, but before we could fire another volley, the Nord was launched across the battlefield, and the dragon returned his attention to us.

(My POV), The guards were going to be killed if I didn't do something, but my left leg was broken in 5 places, I have never broken a bone before, but I never thought it would hurt this bad, I limped my way across the battlefield, I fell on a boulder for support, my vision was getting blurry, I looked at my war ax, then I knew what to do, I raised my arm, and made sure the path was clear, I tossed the war ax, it flew through the burning fields, and landed in the dragon's neck. I used what ever amount of strength to run at the dragon, I pulled my ax out of his neck, then slashed him across the face, I climbed onto his head, and jumped in the air, my ax broke through his skull, and I was flung to the ground, my arm was shattered by the force of the fall, I heard the dragon scream in his native tongue before his body except his bones dissipated into thin air, I forced myself onto my feet, I limped over to the corpse of the dragon, climbed onto his skull, and pulled my war ax out of the remains, the guards were staring at me, Irileth had a mixture of awe, and disbelief on her face "FUS" I shouted, the skies rumbled at my shout, my vision blackened, I collapsed to the ground, I heard voices echo, and dim before slipping into unconsciousness.

(Lydia's POV), Irileth, and some guards brought back a man that she said was wounded by fighting a dragon, and not only did he fought, and killed the dragon, there was speculation that he was dragonborn, the Jarl had ordered me to fetch Danica Pure springs at the temple to mend the wounded man, I was to watch him after priestess took a look at the warriors wounds, no one had taken off his armor just his weapons, and satchel, I wondered what this supposed dragonborn looked like without his hood, but I tried to keep my curiosity in check, the man was sleeping, and I shouldn't disturb him. I checked on him hourly, making sure nothing was wrong with him, I was sitting in the great hall with my friend Aela, we were swapping stories on the days events "This hooded whelp sliced a giant in two with only a battle ax, I see him in the markets trying to get his blade fixed, my first thought is I should introduce him to the companions" Aela said, "Strange, what happened next" I asked, "Well he climbs on top of the shop, and starts to run across roof tops, my reaction to this was to shoot him down" Aela said, "That is why you never get a man Aela. You spent so much time hunting, and fighting that your first reaction to everything is to either shoot it with your bow, or stab it with your dagger" I joked, she crossed her arms, and huffed at me "What about you, I hear that you are taking care of some one" Aela inquired, "There is this Nord who fought a dragon, and get this, people are calling him dragonborn, didn't you hear the shouting" I asked, then the room began to shake "DOAVHKIIN" the call rumbled. Every one was startled by the call of the graybeards, people in the town were outside the keep looking for answers, Heimskr was at the top of the stairs to the keep leading the mob "brothers, sisters. The return of the dragonborn has come, the graybeards have called the hero to their home. Are we just going stand idly by as the true hero of Skyrim is being kept by the Jarl, are we going to let the one person that can truly lead the empire, Talos has returned" Heimskr spouted, the monk was spouting out propaganda left, and right getting the crowd riled up "people please head back to your homes, the dragonborn isn't here" a guard said, "liar, I saw you carry a man into your keep, I heard whispers in your hall of that man being the dragonborn" Heimskr said. We went back inside the keep to check on the hooded Nord, but when we got down to the room where the Nord rested we found his armor, there was steam coming from the other room "Wait I recognize that armor, it can't be him" Aela said, she stormed over to the door, and barged in on the bathing warrior.


	6. Chapter 5 (warning mature content)

Please don't hate me for this chapter (warning this is where the kinky, sexual stuff come into play). If you have anything to say, mean or not, then post it in the review, AXIOS.

(Aela's POV): I saw a fair skinned man sitting in a tub of water with a rag on his bleeding arm "Ow, son of shit snacking whore" he groaned, he bashed his fist on the side of the tub, I could see thick mussels on his arms, his head was full of light brown curly locks, his hands were meaty making it look like he was a hard worker. I felt myself heat up, I have never lost my purity, Lydia, and I pledged to save ourselves for the right man, I quivered as the naked Nord got out of the bath, the water slid off him with ease, he had a cute little mole on his lower back, and a firm looking rear "Aela are you... oh... kay" Lydia stuttered. I could feel my breast plate become tight as the warrior wrapped a towel around his waist making me wonder if he did have the 'soul' of a dragon, when he turned around the warrior had glowing chest, and a rather impressive midsection. I felt some one's hand sliding down my breast plate, and groped one of my tits, I looked to my left, and saw Lydia was trying to fight her hormones, but she was obviously loosing, this never happened before, the last time she was this horny was when we went to that fight match between two buff Redguards whom were wearing only their loin cloths. Lydia was about to moan, and knowing her she will ruin the scene, I clamped may hand over her mouth, and her moan became a soft purr muffled by my hand, I heard someone gulp in fear, I saw the warrior had noticed what we were doing.

(My POV): I couldn't believe what I was seeing, two women were masturbating to me, I always thought that women hated my looks (That is why I wear hoods), but right in front of me was a set of women, one who climaxed, and another whom was getting groped by the other. I tried to stay calm, even though I could tell those two never had their cherries popped, and that they were dying to get a thick member in them, I couldn't give them that kind of pleasure just because my blood line could be traced back to France the country of romance (Well it is actually Paris that is the city of love, but France gives the world great lovers), I have never had intercourse with a woman because I could never get one. The two looked at each other, and nodded, the brunet let go of the red head's boob, and the red head let go of the brunet's mouth, they started to approach me with evil looks in their eyes "NO. Ladies I cannot dip my meat in your fondue, I am saving myself for the right woman" I said, they tackled me to the ground, I struggled to get free. I slipped free of them but before I could run away they pulled off my towel, and the jig was up, my dongle was becoming stiff once I saw that the two women were taking off their armor, I couldn't tell through the steam but their panties were soaked through, then I started to think about fingering them, and massaging their supple breasts while drinking from their woman hoods, why on God's green Earth was I cursed with this perverted mind "So light, and yet such strong hands" Aela said, "Please warrior take our purity, we're dying for a strong 'serpent' to pleasure us" Lydia pleaded, I tried saying no but the two women wouldn't give up "Stop, I don't think I can even please either of you" I argued, "Oh that is where you are wrong" Aela said, I looked down, and saw that I was fully erect. Aela, and Lydia had pinned me against the floor, and took advantage of my situation "you are a very feisty one dragonborn, now let's get what we want, after you Lydia" Aela said, Lydia sat pussy first on my erect member, the sensations sent through the both of us were mind numbing, Lydia practically screamed in pleasure, then Aela sat on my face, I could see her tiny red bush, it made me even more aroused that I could feel myself become as hard as dragon bones, Aela was dripping onto my face when I started to drink from her grail, and she cried out in ecstasy as I sent ripples of pleasure through her virgin body.

(Lyda's POV): Oh the dragon 'bone' was too much; when the warrior said he couldn't give any pleasure to us he was underestimating himself, I came twice before Aela joined in, the dragonborn gripped her hips, and started to lick her dripping wet pussy, we groped each other's breast, and kissed, our moans were muffled as pure pleasure racked our bodies, I came 3 more times before I gave up on trying to make him cum. My blood from losing my purity was splotched all over the floor, and on the dragonborn's 'sword' "Aela, why don't you try, it hurts at first, but he is amazing" I said, Aela got off of the dragonborn's face, he was taking deep breaths after the workout he gave his tongue, it looked like Aela came more times than I did, but I couldn't experience it since my womanhood was covered in blood, the warrior tried to get up I was surprised that we hadn't broken his bones that Danica mended "Nuh uh mister, you still have me to deal with" Aela said seductively, he flipped her around, his still throbbing member remained perfectly inside her, Aela was on her hands, and knees, the warrior started to thrust in, and out of her chalice in a way a beast would. I was getting steamed up again, then a set of thick strong hands made their way into my privates, I fell on my back as the dragonborn started to thrust his fingers in, and out, I started to play with my breasts before he pulled me close, and started to suckle one, he wasn't demanding, he was giving pleasure to mostly Aela, and me, the entire time he had been giving to us.

(Aela's POV) OH GODS, this new position is driving my beast side wild, he had one hand cupped to one of my breast's, and the other he used to finger Lydia while also suckling her perfect tits, he was very giving to us instead of just pleasuring himself, and I couldn't believe it was his first time as well. I couldn't count how many times I came to orgasm due to the generous nature of the warrior, it seemed like he was going to finish up soon, but before he climaxed he did the most unexpected thing. He pulled out before his milky white cum spread through my womanhood, I collapsed on the floor huffing from the work out, I saw that Lydia had passed out on the floor, I felt really tired, Lydia wrapped her arms around the dragonborn, he gave me room in his free arm, he placed folded up towels under our heads for comfort "By the gods you have been blessed" Aela said, I drifted off to sleep knowing that there is at least one hero that could turn me on.

(My POV): Why the hell did I do that, I am either the sleaziest, most perverted man on the face of Nirn, I told them no, I couldn't hold it back, I gave to them instead of just running, heck I am such a sleaze ball that I used doggy style on a she wolf, once the girls fell asleep I got out of their arms, and cleaned them up with rags, and redress them in sleep wear before placing them on separate beds, I picked up a piece of paper, along with a quill, and ink 'dear ladies, I am sorry that I left while you slept, I didn't want to do that with you two, even though it was my first time I tried my best to give you the best. Do not track me, I will never show my face, I hope you enjoyed my company, but now I must go. Best wishes the dragonborn'. I quickly donned my armor, and left the keep in the darkness of night, there was a caravan cart at the stables, I hooked up a horse, and left the gold for both the gold, and cart before leaving the hold, if I had stayed then I don't know what would happen to me, but then again news of me will spread, which meant no use of shouts "dukes why did I go down with those women, Gods now I am going to be looked down upon. You know what I am talking about right boy" I said, he snorted. Then to make it even worse it started to rain, I got us to cover, and placed a tarp over the horse then started a small fire to keep the horse warm while I slept in the cart, even though it small it had a surprising amount of storage, I remembered leaving Aela, and Lydia each a lock of my hair, I fell asleep on the fur cot, and just hoped that nothing bad like what happened in the bath ever happens again, hell if it's a gay person then I am done, I am going to cut off his junk, and feeding it to a slaughter fish.

(Lydia's POV): I woke up from a peaceful rest, I found that Aela, and I were in sleeping apparel, as well as in beds instead of on the bathroom floor, there was a note on the nightstand, there was a clump of hair attached to the note, I jumped out of bed, and woke Aela. "Aela we need your smell" Lydia said, "huh, who is we" Aela asked, "I mean for you, and I, our man is gone, and we need your wolf form to track him down" I explained, Aela then bolted up from her bed "wait we are going to need clothes first" Aela said, we quickly got dressed, and went on our man hunt, but before we could get beyond the gate Aela came up with a better idea "how about we put out a bounty, if people see us wandering Skyrim in search of a man then they may try to get him to sell him at the black market. If he can pleasure us, think what may happen if the Thalmor discovered that he not just a good lay, but also the dragonborn, and also my thighs are killing me after last night" Aela said, "ditto, let's do it after we get some food in us" I said. After tanking up on food we placed a bounty out for the capture of our 'sword' master, I began to have second thoughts about Aela's actions, as well as mine are what drove him away.


	7. Chapter 6 (WARNING)

Hey people, it took me two days to write this chapter, the reason why is because I am planning to update my fallout series because I got a private review saying that it has no spacing, so I am putting this series on hold until I get my other series fixed. If you artistic peeps out there have fan art on either series (wait why would make fan art on this series, I really need to expand my collection), or you want me to make a story out of the art you send, then I will be happy to. On another topic I hope you guys aren't mad at me for chapter 5, all those ladies that may read this I don't mean to write that kinky stuff. I will be posting a promo chapter for my old republic series soon as I finish fixing, and posting my fallout series. That is all, I do not own Skyrim, or the mods mentioned in it, AXIOS.

(Brynjolf's POV): It was another day out in the markets, I was selling fake items to the populous when a strange man walked into town, and opened a tiny stall in the open area "Come one come all, I sell every thing from armors, to tomes. Take a look at my wares taken from old ruins that no one dares to enter, and a special offer for the day, if you have some thing that was stolen by bandits while you were out, then I will retrieve it for you for not 100, not 50, not even 25 gold, but 10 gold" the man bartered, the people were already lining up to buy from his cart "Please calm down, my assistants will help you while I finish up some potions" the man said. He walked behind his cart when a group of atronaches appeared, and started to sell items, but there was something weird, the man was sneaking behind the people buying from his cart, and PLACING items into their pockets, and no one noticed. I saw potential in the hooded man, and he was doing nothing with it but giving to the people. But when the man was done passing around things it started to rain, everyone ran to cover except a female mercenary, I didn't stick around too long, the guild master needed to know that there is a good thief that could help us, I quietly retreated into the rat way, then I heard a loud yell, and a crash coming from the surface.

(My POV): I had just arrived at Riften to sell off some shit I picked up from dragon priest hunting, I had to hit Forehlost next but my cart was being weighed down, and I didn't want to strain my horse's back. I also decided to give somethings to the people instead of having them buy them, it started to rain hard, it was a good thing I left my horse in the stables for the night or else he would be freezing, I was cooking some food when there was a knock on my door "Sorry we're closed until the rain stops, unless this is a medical emergency then... I... will... help... you" I said, there was another female mercenary that was hunting me, this one was on her knees holding her hands over her cleavage with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. I mentally slapped myself in the face when I made the mistake of letting her in, she said that she needed some help before she continued to hunt down someone, after I was done washing my hands for an examination, I saw that the mercenary was wearing only her bra, and pulling down her panties, she giggled at me before kicking her underwear off her leg, she ran her feminine hand up her dark skin. I yelled in anger at another bounty hunter coming to take me back to their employer, I took out my book, and placed another mark next to Redguard, I then lost my footing thanks to a lose blade on the floor, and I landed on the hardwood floor "Oh come on, I heard stories of the mighty dragonborn, and his ways of pleasing one" the woman said seductively, why do women that encounter me just want my body instead of my help, I do not see any good looks in me, but others will disagree, I knew I was going to regret my next action. I opened my haven bag "get in, I will be right behind you" I said, the only way to make them go away was to relieve them of their 'tension', the woman climbed into the enchanted bag, I followed closely behind her, she was amazed that the haven bag was true "Please sit down, and relax" I said, I grabbed a bottle of oil, and slathered it on my hands.

(Redguard woman's POV): I sat on the comfy chair, I sank into the fur that cushioned me, the target got behind me, and started to massage my shoulders, it felt like bliss as the strong hands of the dragonborn made me feel good. He slowly made his way down my hips, and between my thighs, he rubbed the part of me that made me tingle, his free hand started to gently massage my left tit, his soft lips caressed my neck, his breath tickled me making me shiver "You are an independent woman. No one tells you otherwise" he said. I was quaking in the seat, I could feel myself dripping on his hand, he stopped rubbing me, I was out of breath due to the amounts of pleasure coursing through me, the strong warrior picked my up like I was his bride, and safely deposited me on the bed, I had my legs clamped together as the dragonborn climbed into the bed, he started to softly kiss me from my lips, down my neck, then to my breasts. He suckled on my chest like an infant, I placed my hands on his head, his soft hair tangled my fingers like roots, I giggled a little when I saw that he was acting like a baby "What's so funny" he asked, "You feel like a newborn when you suckle me" I said, "Do you want me to stop" he wondered, "no, please more" I moaned. That was when he gave my womanhood a thorough licking, I was clawing at his back in pure ecstasy, I felt my body about to climax again, I held the dragonborn's face to my body as I sprayed my juices onto the warrior's face, he lapped up my fluids, and pulled some furs over me while I slept, the others were right about him, he is a giving lover.

(My POV): I wiped the hired bounty hunter's 'wine' off my face, I cleaned up her armor, and left it on the table along with some food, then left the haven bag "When will these women stop, that is the 3rd time this week" I said, the rain had stopped so I hooked my horse back up to the cart, and began to make our way out of town when a Nord ran up to me "You lad, I need to talk to you" the man said, I knew the man by his looks, it was Brynjolf from the thieves guild, I jumped down from the driver's seat to talk with the master thief "What do you want" I inquired, "I saw what you were doing in the market earlier lad, pretty impressive using those atronaches to distract those people" Brynjolf said, "If you are offering me a job, then you are going to have to wait, I am on my way to retrieve something of importance. I will be back by the next day" I said, I mounted the cart, and flicked the reins. I was half way up the mountain to the ruin of Forehlost, I hid my cart in a cave, and switched to a light form of Deadric armor that I crafted, I was surprised that I could smith such advanced armor even though I had came to the world only 2 weeks ago, I walked up the snow covered path to the dragon cult's last fortress, I saw a high elf dressed in imperial armor "You there, by orders of general Tullius I request your assistance in acquiring a special artifact that will help the war effort" the elf said, "Very well, I will traverse the tomb, and return with the artifact" I said, the elf was taken aback by my knowledge on his mission, he unlocked the tomb to let me in, I walked inside with no fear, to me it was just another dragon priest hunt.

(Third person POV): Zach was walking through the stone corridors of the tomb, decimating the spirits of the cultists, and Drauger until he came to the well room, he didn't feel like picking the lock so he charged up a spell, and broke the lock with ease. He might be powerful in the arcane arts, but even he had his limits, it took him an hour to fight his way through the halls when he came upon the claw key door, he opened the burial chamber where the dragon priest Rahgot slept along with his followers, they rose from their graves to attack the intruding mortal, two orbs appeared in the dragonborn's hands, with a few moves of his hands, he summoned 6 flame atronaches, 4 storm atronaches, and 2 frost atronaches. A large battle of magic, and steel consumed the chamber, Zach tossed some Drauger across the room into some storm atronaches while the frost atronaches provided the brute force to smash through the undead forces. When the smoke cleared all that was left in the chamber was the dragonborn, and Rahgot, Zach reached his arm out, and levitated a staff into his hand, the two started to clash making both physical contact between each other with their stave's, and magical contact with the spell enchantments on their stave's. The dragonborn was knocked onto his back when Rahgot shot a powerful spell that the dragonborn tried to block with a ward, the priest was about to finish the job when an arrow hit the priest in the arm dropping his staff, the dragonborn then grabbed the priest by the legs, and sent volts of electricity through his body, the priest turned to ash, the dragonborn picked up the mask of Rahgot "thanks for the help" Zach said, but when he turned around there sat the Redguard mercenary in the dragon priest armor that she took from the ash pile, she had the staff between her legs rubbing her panties that were starting to drip.

(My POV): I told the woman to hold it in till after we got back to the cart, I could tell that the fight had turned her on because her love juices were dripping down the handle of the staff, I swear to Akatosh these women are complete nymphos around me. We walked across the battlements, I grabbed the word of power for storm call, the woman jumped onto my back, and we jumped off the battlements onto the soft snow, I saw the high elf in a Stormcloak officers armor instead of the Imperial armor he was in when I saw him, he was talking to Stormcloak soldier about the tomb, and his mission. I let the mercenary go, and walked up to the traitor, he was surprised that I had came out of the tomb "I thought you were dead" he shuddered, I began to use unrelenting grip on him "I find your lack of faith in me disturbing. You think that I can be easily fooled, now you pay" I said in a menacing voice, I threw him against the stone wall, but he got back on his feet, he began to shoot charged spells at me. I flicked my wrists, and the streaks of lightning hit the ground to my left, and right I then picked him up, then tossed him around a little, he tried to crawl away when the mercenary used the staff to bludgeon his head in. The soldier ran away not out of fear, but because he had to return the Ulfric with news of what happened at Forehlost, that just left the extremely horny Redguard mercenary "Can we please get some where warm, possibly your haven bag, I feel my juices becoming icicles, and the cold is making my nipples stiff" she said in an aroused tone, I had no choice but to go for a second round, that damned armor showed off her body, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, she just kept making arousing poses, I carried her back to the cart, and into the haven bag, she said to place her on her feet, and that she had a very interesting role play act. I dressed in rags while the mercenary kept the priest armor on, she had a dragon priest mask on, and sat in a chair with her legs crossed, and the staff leaning on an arm of the chair, now I really wished I had dressed her, and left her at the bunk house in Riften, I had a bad feeling about what she was going to make me do.

(Redguard woman's POV): I had convinced the dragonborn to fulfill my role play dream, I was to be a dragon priest, and the dragonborn my servant, he came into the haven bag after changing, then the fun began. "You summoned me oh holly one" the dragonborn said, "Yes servant, you have been very unfaithful to us, and so the law states that you must be punished" I said, I moved the chain flap covering my womanhood over my left leg revealing my bush, and dripping pussy "You are to shave me bare first, then we will continue" I said, the dragonborn picked up the shaving kit, he rubbed the cream onto my bush "Remember slave, you are to call me mistress, and be sure that you get every hair I have down there" I said, he then gently shaved my bush with exact precision. He cut the last strand of hair off of my pelvis, and put the kit aside "Mistress I am finished" the dragonborn said, "Now your punishment begins" I said, I stripped him nude, and tied him up on the bed, I kept his 'tool' free for the exercise, I removed the mask, and ditched the armor, I made breasts bounce a little to make his 'bread rise' for me, I positioned myself with my privates on his face, and my face over his privates, I placed my mouth on his 'sword' while he licked me.

(My POV): First is was doggy style with a she wolf, now it is 69 with a Redguard while performing a role play fantasy she wants, plus bound like a corpse while by chaffing ropes what has been going on. The woman got up, and started to perform anal on herself, I struggled with the bindings so I could break free "Mistress sorry about this" I said, I broke free from my bonds, and started to finger her while nibbling her ear lobe. I gave her a good performance, and a quick massage before dropping her off at Shor's stone "When you return to your employers tell them to stop sending people after me" I said, I flicked the reins, and I was off to Riften to get a job from Brynjolf, and hopefully not get another bounty hunter after me.

(No one's POV): Little did the dragonborn know that some where couriers were being dispatched posting wanted posters of the dragonborn's capture, and return to Whiterun. Lydia, and Aela sat in the barracks which were currently empty, they were discussing the gossip of their man spreading throughout the nine holds "Damn it Aela, with all these bounty hunters going after our man only to spread the news of his 'exploits', now more women are going to be hunting him for a ride" Lydia said, "Yes, if any woman is going to bear his children it is going to be us" Aela declared, "but then again he is probably doing what he did to us" Lydia said, "maybe but that man is ours no matter what" Aela proclaimed.


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome to another chapter of Talos reborn, I know I said I was going to fix my fallout 3 series, but I am too lazy to do it, so just bare with it. Also I await your input on the series, and that I am posting a new one very soon, I will accept any suggestions to write a series of your choosing, or endorse your stories that you show me. I finished mass effect 2 on 4/7/2014, and that means I have finally completed all the games in the series (besides the DLC), so let me figure out how I am going to write the series, and I will post a promo, I may even include a chapter where Kaiden, Joker, Pressly, and I form a quartet. AXIOS.

(My POV): I made my way into the markets, I saw Brynjolf standing at his usual stall, the town square was bustling with travelers willing to trade with the people in the markets, or came to visit the temple of Mara, Brynjolf waved me over to him "So you ready to hear about the job" Brynjolf asked, "You want me to steal Medesi's silver ring, and place it in that dark elf's pockets to get him arrested because some one wants him put out of business" I explained, "That is very impressive lad, you already know what the job is, and what you need to do, guess like I might as well start the distraction" Brynjolf said. While the thief got the attention of the traders, and merchants while I picked the lock on Medesi's stall, it was rather easy because I practiced on different locks during my free time, after I picked the lock on the strong box I pulled the ring out, and made my way over to Brand-Shei. I carefully slid the ring into Brand-Shei's pocket, and walked away without attracting suspicion to myself "That's all for today every one, I will have more things tomorrow for you to buy" Brynjolf said, every one dispersed, all of them were either mumbling about the terrible things Brynjolf was saying he was selling, or commenting about it being a waste of time "Good job lad, you might just be the right kind of person that my people could use, if you are willing to earn some extra coin" Brynjolf said, "I will meet you in the Ratway, I have a couple of things to do up here first" I said, "By the divines boy, you're a strange one indeed" Brynjolf said, the Nord walked down the wooden steps to the lower level of Riften, I walked to my cart, and locked myself inside my little slice of heaven, I opened my journal then picked up the quill that was sitting in the ink well, and wrote down the day's events.

(Brynjolf's POV): I had changed into my uniform, and was drinking at the ragged flagon telling the others about the boy I met in the market "I'm telling you mates, I could barley see this kid, he had managed to get the ring, and plant it on Brand-Shei before I was able to explain the properties of the Falmer blood elixir" I said, "Give it a rest Brynjolf, the guild doesn't need more members, we are already having a bad enough time without a rookie messing jobs up" Vekel said, I took a swig of mead, and stared at Vekel "I can tell you that boy will be a valuable asset to the guild" I countered, some one tapped me on my shoulder, I was surprised that it was the boy from the market. The young lad managed to sneak up on me, no one except Vex has been able to accomplish such a thing "By the eight lad you almost gave me a heart attack" I said, "I obviously didn't seeing that you are still alive" he joked, I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, he sat at the counter, and purchased a cup of Alto wine then quickly gulped the drink down "Sorry lad but you really got me. Any ways before we can allow you to join there are three dead beats that owe my people gold, all you have to do is collect their payments" I explained, "I will keep it clean, no need for more blood on my blade" the lad said, he walked out of the flagon without another word "I have to agree with you Brynjolf, this lad may just be what the guild is looking for" Delvin said. 

(Haelga's POV): The bunk house was rather empty, Svana was cleaning the tables from the last group that visited when a man with a white hood entered the bunkhouse, even though I couldn't see his face, I remained calm "Welcome to Haelga's bunkhouse, how may I help you sir" I asked, "I am here to collect payment that is pass due" he said, I then realized that he was a part of the Thieves guild "You really think I am going to pay those thugs, think again, AND TAKE THAT DAMN HOOD OFF" I yelled, when I threw back his hood I saw the face that was on a wanted poster, I had heard stories of him, but I never thought he would be here "By Dibella, you're the Dragonborn" I said, I began to imagine what he would be like from the stories that people said about him, especially those who actually got him to 'entertain' them.

(My POV): I could feel that Haelga was thinking of proving the stories about me, I had managed to smooth talk the owner of the pawned prawn, and peacefully got the Argonian at the Bee, and Barb to pay their debts, now this worshiper of Dibella is trying to get to me. I looked over at Svana whom was staring at me, she looked away, and started to blush, I knew that those two never got along so I came up with an idea. I turned back to Haelga, and put on a seductive look "How about this, I prove to you my skills, and in return you pay the guild. But you must obey me" I said, I followed Haelga into her room, I slowly undressed her, and softly kissed her bare skin earning pleasant moans from her, I tied her up, and left her on the bed "I will be right back" I said, her lip quivered as her natural lubricant oozed from her clit "Please hurry" Haelga begged, I left her room, and approached Svana "I thought you were with Haelga" she said, "I could tell you need relief as well, just go into her room, and perform any embarrassing acts on her as revenge" I said, she just walked into the room without saying anything. I found a mammoths tusk in the basement, and began to fashion it into a female play toy for two, the entire time I couldn't hear anything from upstairs, I took the crafted item back upstairs, and entered the bedroom, the two women were fighting amongst each other, I broke up the fight "Stop it you two, now the only way for the both of you to get along is to accept each other" I said, "How are we going to do that, I hate this wretched woman, she's made my life miserable ever since I came here" Svana said, I pushed the two of them onto the bed "How about you two have some thing special" I said, I presented the toy earning a gasp from the two of them "It's so big" Svana said, "By Dibella" Haelga agreed, I inserted one end into Svana, then the other end into Haelga, the two cried out in ecstasy, I traced my hand along the flower on the small statue of Dibella "Dibella show yourself, make these two see each other in your divine light" I prayed, the two women started to make out, their moans were muffled by their rough make out, the tiny statue began to glow as Haelga, and Svana started to show signs that they were going to climax.

(Vex's POV): This kid that Brynjolf suggests is the key to solving the guild's problems seemed too good, I followed him to each 3 people that owed the guild gold, but when he was going to collect the last payment I found out that he was the Dragonborn. I watched through a hole in the wall as he made peace between Haelga, and her lodger Svana, I saw him accept a coin purse from Haelga whom was out of breath from the intense orgasm, the Dragonborn left the room as Svana crawled on top of Haelga for a second round. I quickly got out of the bunkhouse, and took the secret passage through the cistern into the flagon to make it look like I never left my spot, I tried to wash the memory of seeing the recruit with the worshiper of Dibella, and the waitress performing erotic acts, the Dragonborn walked past the booth I sat at, and over to Brynjolf then handed three coin purses to him "You really came through lad, follow me I think it is bout time we welcome you into the family" Brynjolf said, "Alright, lead the way" he said, the two of them walked into the cistern. My friend Tonilia sat in front of me at my corner booth with a stern look on her face "Okay Vex spill it, what did you find out about the new guy" Tonilia asked, I could feel my face heat up "Nothing" I said, she leaned forward on the table "Don't lie to me Vex. There's something that you're hiding about that man" Tonilia said, I couldn't hold it back, I motioned Tonilia closer "He's the Dragonborn" I whispered, Tonilia just gazed at me in a confused manner. We walked out to the lake to bathe, I promised to explain to Tonilia about the new recruit, the sun was going down on the horizon, and the torch bugs began to light up "So the stories about the most modest man in bed is our new recruit, and not only is he really skilled, he is sought after by two unknown people" Tonilia asked, "Pretty much yeah" I responded, we stripped out of our clothes, and swam in the lake, my thoughts trailed off again to what happened in the bunkhouse, I began to squirm a little trying to forget about the events of earlier, Tonilia swam over to me "Vex, are you alright" she asked, before I could respond I felt her leg run up mine "Oh that's what's wrong, little Vex is in heat" Tonilia said seductively, her hand moved up my body from underwater, and she began to massage my breasts "Tonilia, please more" I quivered, there was a roar in the sky, and a clanging of steel, we looked up, and there was some one fighting a dragon while on its back.

(My POV): After collecting the payments, Brynjolf sent me to Golden glow estates to investigate the owner selling the property, infiltrating the place was rather easy, but trying to get out was harder with a bunch of thugs shooting at me. I had broken into the estate under the cover of sun set, using the lake to gain entrance to the back door, the next step was getting past the guards, retrieving the key, and a little something for the trophy cabinet, then getting the bill of sale, the guards posted on the main floor were easy, I rolled a bottle of knock out gas towards the guards, and broke the top off with a fire bolt, I pulled my mask over my face to prevent exposure to the gas, I didn't fear about the second floor because the gas would rise through the floor boards, and affect whom ever is upstairs. I walked over the unconscious guards, and into the master bedroom, the owner of Golden glow estates was in a fetal position on the floor, I riffled through his pockets to find the key to the safe, and the one for the basement, after that I picked up the model of a queen bee, along with the bee in a jar then shoved them in my satchel "Thank the divines for enchanted bags, I don't think my pockets could handle suck abuse from the loot" I said to myself, I didn't waste more time, I rushed downstairs, unlocked the basement, and made my way through the underground section of the estate. Three guards in the first area of the basement saw me when I tried to stretch, one tried to stab me with a sword, another came at me with a war hammer, the third had a bow aimed at me, I caught the first guard's sword arm, and forced him to drop his weapon, I punched him across his face, and pushed him into the second guard causing them to hit the floor hard, the third guard launched an arrow, I used a potion of invisibility to creep up behind him, I then pinched the pressure point on his neck, he fell to the ground out cold from the nerve pinch. I crawled out of the sewage pipe, and onto the shore line, the guards were on high alert, but it wasn't because of me, a dragon flew in, and was attacking the estate, which was good for me because he took care of the second half of my job by burning down 3 bee hives, but I couldn't leave the estate to burn, not only would it looked bad for Maven to loose a part of her profits, but these guards wouldn't stand a chance against an elder dragon "By Nocturnal" I groaned, I pulled myself onto the property "GUARDS, THERE'S THE THIEF, KILL HIM" the owner yelled, all the guards started to fire at me, the idiots didn't know I was trying to help them, a few arrows hit the dragon, it snarled at the guards, and started to burn the estate, and some guard towers. It took to the skies, but before it could escape I used a spell to grab onto the dragon's tail I then flew up with the dragon, I calculated that at the speed I was climbing I could let go of the dragon to give it a head start, then cast the spell again to land on its back to kill it "Well then here we go" I said, the grapple vanished, and I continued to climb higher into the sky "Phase two go" I checked off, I grappled the dragon again, and pulled myself towards it, I pulled out a sword, and plunged it into the dragon's neck, it roared in pain as it tried to shake me off its back, my blade was stuck in the thick scales, I gripped the blade tightly, and ran up the back of the dragon, causing a giant wound to form from the cut, the beast died in 'mid-flight', I started to absorb his soul while I fell "HAHA GERONIMOOO" I shouted as I plummeted from the sky. The corpse of the dragon landed in the water after I did, I had to swim away quickly or else I would be pulled down with the body, I breached the surface of the water, and saw the burning estate, I swam towards the shore I saw my cart parked near the shore line, my vision dimmed, I had to stay awake, I couldn't keep myself up, I was exhausted, I turned onto my back to look up at the stars, two silhouette figures came into my view before I fell asleep.

Well that was chapter 7 readers, I want to shoot off one last news report in this chapter, I will not be updating my other series The wandering vault dweller for a while, my new editor Assozat is taking care of the chapters fixing anything that is wrong with it, please checkout his profile, and comment on this series. If you want to get progress updates on the series then PM me, I may post a new Talos reborn chapter soon. AXIOS.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey every reader, the last chapter was my attempt at a cliff hanger, I have a feeling that I failed horribly at it, I will put in more combat in the chapters, we will also get a deeper exploration into the infamous cart used by the Dragonborn. I am thinking of a follower joining the OC in the story, I want you to post your idea for the name of the character, their gender, race, and background, I will then gather the top three, and put them to a vote, whomever has the most swashbuckling, puckish rouge, pain in the ass, and is as much of a badass as the master chief will have said character introduced into the series. AXIOS.

(Tonilia's POV): We carried the recruit to his cart, and placed him on the bed in the back of the cart, I had to admit that he had an impressive set up, strange images were pinned to the walls, a brewing stand boiled next to a gleaming enchantment desk, a small shelf had labeled books lining its rows, while a dusty chest sat underneath a work station "What in Oblivion is all this stuff" Vex asked, she ran her fingers under some chimes releasing the scent of the ocean breeze "Look at this, it's like he dissects the beasts for fun, I don't even want to know what is in the chest" I said, Vex looked under a stack of scrolls, and found plans of some kind. The piles parchment explained complex smithing, brewing, enchanting, even strange spell casting that defied today's magic studies, I picked up a small journal that was in a drawer filled with vials of some kind of liquid, the tiny leather book retold the events in the recruit's life. I was shocked when Vex, and I found a book the recruit used to keep track of how many bounty hunters forced themselves onto him, what was more surprising was that the recruit was dedicated to diplomatic solutions, and using magic to improve his combat efficiency, Vex got too curious, and looked inside the chest, then it got weird. The entire container was filled with strange bags "Is it me, or is our new recruit a hoarder" Vex asked, before we could investigate any further we heard the recruit waking up.

(My POV): My head throbbed in pain when I regained consciousness, but I heard some one going through my chest of haven bags, I bolted up in my bed only to see the nude forms of Vex, and Tonilia in front of me. I was so surprised by the image in front of me that spaced out "Why are you staring at us" Vex asked, I gulped a little, and the two understood why, they tried to cover themselves "PERV" Vex shouted, she then punched me in the chin, I chuckled a little at her reaction "What's so funny" Vex growled, I averted my eyes from the two naked women "It's just that when ever a woman is naked in front of me they usually use my body" I explained, while I kept myself from looking directly at them, I searched through my chest of haven bag for the showers, I pulled out a porcelain white bag, and handed it to the women. They opened the bag, and steam began to rise from the inside "It's a bath class haven bag, hard to make though" I explained, the three of us climbed inside it, and landed in a hallway with two separate doors, I handed Vex, and Tonilia each a towel, they quickly wrapped the cloth around their chest, and women hood "Head through that door, it leads to the female locker room, the door to the far back leads to the baths, enjoy your stay ladies" I said, I turned around, and walked into the male locker room, I switched out of my burned armor, a small steward automaton clanked over to the pile of clothes, then carried them off to be repaired, and cleaned while I bathed. The warm waters began to bubble away the burns, and bruises (Literally), another steward automaton clattered over to me with a mug of Alto wine, and a platter of bread stuffed with cooked beef, I swam laps around the spacious bath to relieve any tension in my legs, I stuck with swimming underwater because I could never do the butterfly, or the backstroke because I never trusted swimming on my back, I climbed out of the bath, and dried myself up in the locker room.

(Mercer's POV): It had been two hours since that new recruit left to take care of the Golden glow job, I had an unsettling feeling about him, my hand moved over the pocket containing the skeleton key, the memories of that fateful day flashed into my mind. (Flashback start), I managed to trick the sentinels in the Twilight Sepulcer into thinking I was harmless, a good perk for being a Nightingale, I had unrestricted access to the heart of the temple, I passed through the glowing purple short cut in the entrance hall into the main chamber, the portal leading to the realm of evergloom shined in the dark shrine, I reached into the pool my hand started to burn, but I kept reaching down to the slot holding the skeleton key, my fingertips brushed up against the handle of the key, I grasped the artifact, and pulled it out of its resting spot, the portal closed when I removed my hand from the center, now I had 2 lose ends to tie up "Time for my blade to taste Nightingale blood" (End flashback). Now the winds have changed, and I know that if I am to remain the way I am now, I must kill the boy, but for now I must wait for the opportunity to presents itself, Brynjolf snapped me out of my thoughts "What is it Brynjolf" I asked, "You are not going to believe this boss, but our new recruit pulled off the impossible, he says he is sorry that is took too long, something about a dragon attacking the estate during his escape, and his conscience forcing him to save those poor sods from burning" Brynjolf said, he handed me the bill of sales. The note didn't say who purchased the estate, I pushed the slip of parchment aside, Delvin walked past us, and placed a tiny golden statue on the trophy case "Delvin where did you get that" I asked, "I got this little beauty from the new kid before he ran off after accepting some jobs" Delvin said, "What do you mean he ran off" I growled, "It means what it means boss, the lad ran off after taking some jobs" Delvin explained, "The boy is pretty ambitious, he took a total of 40 jobs, all of which are in 5 jobs from Delvin, and Vex in Markarth, Solitude, Windhelm, and Whiterun. He's going to bring in quite the haul I can tell" Brynjolf said, I began to fume from anger at the recruit just leaving before reporting to me for new jobs, he was going to become a real nuisance, and fast.

(Narration/ montage moment): 'this scene is better in your mind if you play what ever music you think may go along with it'. Zach started out on the road heading up to Windhelm, he swept through the city quickly picking up each mark, but before he could leave he had to solve a string of murders, which kept him stuck there for 2 days, on the second day he brought the Butcher up the steps to the keep, and handed Calixto Corrium over to the guards. He bypassed Whiterun, and made haste to Markarth where he unraveled a huge conspiracy involving the foresworn, then was kept in prison for 5 days before breaking out, as well as making peace between the foresworn, and the Silverblood family, after collecting the final marks he did a favor for Calcelmo, and helped him get into a relationship Faleen, then ended up joining the cult of Nameria, and earned the favor of Molag Bal. In Solitude Zach had a hard time, he convinced the guards to just give Rogvir some time in jail, took an extra job helping an Argonian, and his egg sister then killed both of them with the Ebony blade (I know I didn't put in a scene where I got the Ebony blade, so I am just going to say that it was cut from the original story for sake of that quest being the most boring Daedric quest I have ever done), then there was an incident with the wolf queen of Solitude being resurrected, then finding Meridia's beacon, and fighting through a bunch of undead 'Again', helping out Sheogorath then a long trip to Whiterun.

(Outside Whiterun, My POV): I parked my cart at the entrance of the city, I had 3 number jobs, a bedlam job, and a fishing job for Delvin, as for Vex I had 4 burglary jobs, and a heist job, but the one thing that worried me was Aela, and Lydia discovering me, I entered the hold capitol, and was greeted by the bustling town, children ran through the streets playing while the adults were talking with each other, or bringing things in from the field, I looked up at the clear blue sky, the air was sweet from the scent of the Gildergreen's blossoms in bloom, I had a job to do, so I needed to get to it. My skills were put through their paces, trying to steal in the middle of the day, or pickpocketing some one in the middle of a crowd, copying someone's signature to make the guild look legit, and trying to hide from two crazy women pushed me to be one with the shadows, even though I tried my best to not be discovered by Lydia, and Aela all day, a little part of me wanted to visit them, so I summed up my strength, and left them a message to meet me out side the city at nightfall in a camp marked on a map I left, I then waited for the two of them to arrive. Five hours after I had set up shop in the camp I cleared out the sun began to fall over the hills, the moons Masser, and Secunda hovered into their place in the night time sky, I heard foot steps approaching me, there was the distinctive shine of Lydia's hair, and Alea's steady breathing that gave them away, they ran up to me as soon as they saw me, before I could utter a word Aela punched me "That was for leaving us" Aela said, the two of them then pulled me into my cart, I quickly opened a haven bag, they then fell inside the pocket dimension with me. Aela, and Lydia pushed me onto the bed, and took off their armor "Now for your punishment, you are going to please us" Lydia said seductively, I wasn't going to be modest with them, they knew the truth about me, and they waited for me to return, now the women who stand before me will get their man.

So that is the end of this chapter, remember I would like for you readers to make a character to be a follower with back story, and every thing, there are no gender restrictions, or race restrictions. You can submit the character to my private messaging, and entries are due by 5/25/2014, by then if you guys are not done then there will be a due date for late entries at 1:00 AM on 5/26/2014, after that I will no longer be accepting entries, and will chose the character that is perfect for the series. The chosen character will be added into the next chapter. On another note I am planning to have the main character marry someone else, while Lydia, and Aela are like the mistresses in a later chapter, I just wanted to say that I do not condone the practice of Polygamy, I just couldn't make a choice between the two. AXIOS.


	10. Chapter 9

Good (Enter time of day), this chapter will take place a few days after the Dragonborn went to finish the last jobs in Whiterun, and met up with Lydia, and Aela, the 'contest' mentioned in the last chapter is still on until the placed date so I await your entries. I should also add that I know that it is still too soon to have a follower join the group, but I am going to add the winner in a later chapter, probably after the Alduin quest line, but before or during the Dragonborn quest line. I may add a star wars scene into this series because there are star wars based mods like Magicka sabers, way of the force, and Magicka saber plus which adds extra Magicka saber hilt models from the star wars series, I would endorse this mod if I had a steam account, or a computer that was meant for gaming, any way check the mods out, and comment on them if you have a copy of Skyrim for the PC. On another note I have been devising a special chapter for the future, it involves the Dragonborn playing with nature. AXIOS.

(Sapphire's POV): I was standing around the Cistern talking with Tonilia, and Vex when the recruit barged in with sacks slung over his shoulders "Ladies, and gents of the thieves guild, I bring to you then end of your troubles" the recruit announced, he dumped the bags in the middle of the room, and started to throw coin purses, and bags of gems along with other items of value. The others start to praise him, he brought things to add onto the trophy case, then he stood back in the center of the Cistern "That's not all my fellow thieves, I have one more thing to give" he said, I scoffed at whatever the recruit could possibly have that would count as impressive, there was a collective gasp when the recruit, no the master thief presented the crown of Barenziah with all the jewels in their correct places. I would started to bow down, and worship this kid, finding all the stones to the crown was thought to be impossible (I cut out that bit because I didn't want to write out all the locations), Mercer left the Cistern without saying a word, the rest of the guild started to celebrate their new found good luck charm, some had already picked the master thief up on their shoulders, and paraded him around the Cistern. He conjured spectral instruments to make it a real party "A round of drinks on me tonight, the thieves guild is back" he exclaimed, I couldn't say no to a cup of mead, especially if some one else is paying for it, Brynjolf, and the lucky man of the hour were chatting it up at the trophy case, the paragon was mounted on the stone head between the cases holding the other items of value to the guild "Hey all you scum, and ruffians of this guild. A toast to our new found fortune, and a big F*&% you to the curse" he hollered, we all laughed at the statement, and enjoyed the night.

(Mercer's POV): It became clear that this boy would be my downfall, so I left the Cistern, and decided to break into his cart, there had to be something in there I could use to fight him in the future, I took the skeleton key out of the pocket I kept it in, and tried to open the cart, but the key hole morphed into a solid face of metal as if there was no lock there in the first place, I held the skeleton key close the place where the lock was, and nothing happened "Very clever kid. There must be some way to open your little wagon" I said, I took out my sword to force my way in, before I could strike it my blade flung out of my hands, and I was forced to the ground. I retreated to my home, the kid must have the key that opens his cart, it is the only reasonable thing, an enchanted lock with a matching key, what could be so important inside that cart the kid had to go through such extra measures to secure it, I looked over the plans Gallus, and I wrote up a long time ago to steal the eyes of the Falmer, it was to be my back up plan if I was discovered, the amount of gold those two gems are worth would keep me set for life. I returned to the Cistern the next morning, and found everyone hard at work, there was a note on my desk near the paragon from the kid 'Mercer. I am off to secure the guild's dominance in Markarth, Windhelm, Solitude, and Whiterun, along with some Kahjiit traders that Tonilia knows so I will be gone for a few more days. Also I was tasked by Lady Black Briar to get rid of the owner of Honningbrew meadery, so expect a hawk to land on your desk soon. The Recruit.', there we go again, the kid leaves without reporting to me.

(ANOTHER CUT MOMENT/ My POV): I delivered the silver mold to the contact in Markarth, got rid of a captain bothering a merchant in Solitude, disposed of the Summerset shadows which gained me a fence in Windhelm, and the contact's loyalty, then helped out the leader of the Battleborn's in Whiterun by making his friend disappear from the record books, now all I had to do was get Sabjorn arrested, and Maven Black-Briar's contact to take over the meadery, I got the information from Mallus in the Bannered mare, and made it to the meadery at noon, Sabjorn gave me the poison to take care of the Skeever nest. As corpses of giant rodents laid before my feet, my armor stained with their blood, and the Ebony blade dripping the thick liquid like an infant drools, I could feel the presence of the mad man getting ever so closer, I could hear his rambling echo through the damp cave with the sounds of Skeevers clawing at the dirt, and rock looking for scraps to feed on. The mad man ordered his remaining Skeevers to attack me, I cast chain lightning at the ground, sending volts of static into the closest Skeever then passed into the remaining rodents "Worthless pests, you die now filth" the mad man growled, I charged him while rounds of ice spears missed me by mere centimeters, I swung the Ebony blade across the man's neck severing it from the body "So uncivilized" I quoted, the poison was added to the nest, now I needed to add the rest to the vat, it was just another easy job. Sabjorn was sent to jail, I got the name of his secret buyer even though I already knew who it was, I sent out two hawks, each carrying one letter, they were to fly to Riften to report my actions to Maven, and Mercer, I loaded myself back onto my cart, and took the road to Solitude to confront Gulum-Ei, as my cart traveled down the beaten path the afternoon breeze licked my ears, I heard whispers in the language of the Dov, I was avoiding my duties as the Dragonborn, soon I would have to face the first born of Akatosh, and he will fall no matter what.

(Inside the cart of the Dragonborn, third person POV): Zach toiled over a bubbling Alchemy table, except it had other modifications to it, vials of strange liquids were neatly organized on shelves, ingredients, and captured insects were set up on another shelf opposite of the twin shelf "Come on, there has to be a way" Zach groaned, he scratched out a failed theory in his notes, he pulled a chain connected to a boiling container, steam rose from a hole that opened when the chain was pulled, green liquid poured down a tube, and into a small cup "Ah green tea will calm my nerves" Zach said, the soothing beverage got the Dragonborn refocused on his project. It was aggravating him for days, he had been working on a secret project ever since he got the right equipment but there was still no success in sight, he put a dish under a makeshift microscope, and adjusted the lenses to see any changes, the two liquids in the mix were rejecting each other, the cells either killed the other, or died off on their own "Another failed attempt. Maybe mixing the lesser forms together is causing them to die" Zach pondered, he closed his note book, and placed the test tubes in a container filled with ice. The note book rested next to the strange alchemy table, the cover said 'Project cold blood'.

So that is all I could come up with for a teaser on what the Dragonborn is working on, if you can figure out what the project is then post it in the review, I will then know that I might have been too obvious, if you can't figure it out the answer will be revealed in a future chapter, I will also be dropping hints in the chapter leading up to the reveal. My other series the wandering vault dweller is still on hold, my editor Assozat is working hard on it, visit his channel, and support him. I also want to know if after the thieves guild quest if you guys want me to do the Alduin quest line, or the college of Winterhold quest line, or any other quest line but not the civil war because I hate both the imperials, and the Stormcloaks. AXIOS.


	11. Chapter 10

Another chapter, another crappy intro, I am just going to skip into the story, but it is going to start at the Solitude docks with the main character shadowing Gulum-Ei. Whatever AXIOS (Sorry there was two days of testing when I wrote this, that is why I wasn't able to post the others because there was testing going on).

(My POV): I had tried to make Gulum-Ei spill the beans, but that slippery snake wouldn't crack, I shadowed him down towards his hideout in the warehouse, I took the East empire company map for the trophy case, then followed the Argonian inside the warehouse. The large chamber held some ships meant to be repaired, and tons of cargo to be shipped to, and from different places were stored on shelves, there were a couple of guards walking around, but I paid the guard at the front to look the other way, and I had to promise not to steal from the stocks, I jumped into the pool of water, and swam to the other side of the warehouse as Gulum-Ei skulked into the Grotto, I saw two mercenaries standing on a wooden platform talking about a harlot, I tossed a bottle of gas that blinded them, I knocked them out cold, then stowed them behind some crates. I used my ropes to attach myself to the ceiling so I could avoid detection, I used improvised means to either distract the mercenaries, or knock them out (No use in killing useful mussel, it must have cost that lizard a lot to hire them so might as well not have his gold wasted), I was nearing the end where Gulum-Ei had his special items stashed, the last mercenaries were going to be easy, I landed in the water causing one of the mercenaries to investigate, I had a ring enchanted with water breathing to surprise the poor sod. The young mercenary peered into the dark water, I then quietly climbed out of the water, then pinched him on the nerve where the neck met the shoulder, I then struck him on his head to seal the deal, the dumped him on a boat moored to the tiny dock "What was that? Kid you okay" the head mercenary asked, I came out from the shadows, and the mercenary charged, I picked up an iron shield, and tossed it at her legs, the force of the shield hitting her tripped her up, and she landed on a stone that then broke her leg "OW SON OF A WHORE" she screamed, she gripped her injured leg, and started to rock on the ground taking in deep breaths of pain, I walked up to her, and pulled out my medical kit "Get away from me whelp" she spat, I ignored her, and reset her broken leg causing her to scream in pain. I bandaged the leg, then injected her with a brew that came close to morphine "Ah" she exhaled, "That feel better" I asked, she nodded her head "Yeah that feels way much better" she said, I told her to stay put while I talked with her employer, and that I was going to give her a quick check up before I left, Gulum-Ei was shaking in his boots he looked like he was going to piss his pants "W-what do you want" Gulum-Ei asked, "Calm down I am not going to kill you, I just want to know who told you to buy Goldenglow estates, then I will leave" I said, Gulum-Ei then began to tell me everything, and gave me the note he got from Karliah. I wrapped things up with Gulum-Ei, and checked on the female dark elf I injured (She is the only one that I broke their bones so I don't need to give anyone else a check up), a small glowing gold orb hovered in my hand, and started to float across the dark elf woman, I caught it in both of my hands, and opened it like a scroll "Okay your insides look fine, and as long as you don't move around for a few days to a month that leg should be... oh my" I said, "What's wrong" she asked, I didn't know how to tell her what I found, the woman sat there with a confused look on her face "I have no words for this but congratulations" I said, I had a golden spell in one hand, and another in my free had that glowed red "Watch this, it should pulse when it feels a heart beat, I placed my left hand over her heart, and the red orb began to thump in sync with her heart, I placed my left hand over her abdomen then the red orb began to pulse once more, she gasped then clamped her hands over her mouth, the pulsing red orb expanded into the form of an embryo, tears were forming in her eyes as the mother to be observed the tiny life growing within her, I suggested her to be active, and eat right for a smooth delivery, I took the passage in the back of the grotto, and tried to find my horse.

(Third person POV, narration): So the Dragonborn with his cart in tow traveled back to the city of Riften to collect his pay, and bring good tidings to his fellow thieves, but along his way to the city by the bay, a dragon spotted the Dovahkiin, but this wasn't no ordinary dragon, it was a legendary dragon (Too soon for a legendary dragon attack, but I might as well toss in some epicness). The tiny Nord hopped off his cart, the horse tugging it ran off to not be harmed, the legendary dragon landed in front of his prey "(Aus Kiir Kendov Munax Krah) Suffer child warrior cruel cold" the dragon spoke, the bane of dragons drew his blades, and spoke "(Kaal Kogann) Champion blessing", tooth clashed with steel on the snow blanketed road, mortal versus immortal, dragon fought dragon for the right to live. The legendary dragon grabbed the Dovahkiin in his talons, and flew towards the mountains, but Zach wasn't going down without a fight, he slashed at the dragon's feet releasing him from its grasp, the dragon crashed into the side of the mountain his wings tried to claw into the stone, Zach climbed up its back "FO KRAH DIIN" the dragon shouted, the power of the dragon's shout rattled the mountain, stones at the top came lose, and started to tumble downwards. Zach lost his grip, and started to fall, he tried to grab onto some thing, then a pickaxe came out of his bag, he gripped it in his right hand, and drove it into the rock, the dragon was hit in the face by a boulder causing its neck to break, the corpse fell on its back as Zach absorbed the soul of the dead dragon, a rock knocked the pickaxe out of the mountain, and Zach continued to fall once more. He was falling face first, he pulled a string attached to a pack strapped on his back, then a wing suit unfolded allowing Zach to maneuver safely to the ground, but debris kept falling all around him, a rock flew right at him knocking him right on the forehead, trying to stay awake he looked for an area to land as the corpse of the dragon flew past him, he crashed into the snow his eyesight failing him, then he blacked out. Nearby a group of vigilantes of Stendarr heard the avalanche, and went to investigate it, they were following a stray horse pulling a cart when it lead them to the sight of the avalanche, amongst the snow was a man laying on his back out cold, the horse poked him with its nose, they placed the unconscious man on the cart, and lead the horse to their hall to be treated.

What do you think of the idea of wing suits, or hang gliders in this story, I know it is not a mod but I watched the Galaticraft series staring Duncan, and Kim of the Yogscast where they were using hang gliders to travel to Baked bean fort, and I got the idea. I am still waiting for my editor Assozat to send me the edited version of the wandering vault dweller, but if you guys want me to I will post a dead space series, but the first chapter will be a promo, and I want to know what you guys think about it, and let me know if I should continue it, or just stop, and never do it. AXIOS.


	12. Chapter 11

I should let you know that I have been writing these chapters after I finish one but I have been posting them a few days, or maybe a week after I finished them, basically I have been doing multiple chapters in one day but haven't been posting them as soon as they are done. I also know that I have been leaving out the usual sleazy moments but that is because I have been writing other scenes, and I guess that I didn't want to make another pervy scene ever since Vex, and Tonilia were in the cart. I also said I was going to include a scene with Magicka sabers, they will be in the chapter when Brynjolf, Karliah, and the Dragonborn take down Mercer (Spoilers about the future chapter end here), I think I may have given it away. AXIOS.

(Hall of the vigilantes, healer POV): The man brought in by the scouts wasn't badly injured, he just had a minor head wound, along with a few scrapes, and bruises but what surprised me that they found him next to a dead dragon with boulders on top of it, his horse seemed well fed, and groomed, we tried to get into his cart but it was locked tightly preventing us from searching the place. I was checking up on the patient when I found that he was missing, I turned the corner into the shrine room, I saw him knelt before the shrine, he placed amulets of Stendarr at the base of the shrine "Lord Stendarr blessed are thou amongst your vigilantes, pray for me now that at the hour of my next battle your are there to make my hand swift, and silent" He prayed, then he dipped his pointer, and middle fingers in the holy water, and blessed himself, as he got up to leave he spotted me watching him, the stranger just stared at me making the room very quiet except for the sounds of the cold wind blowing against the hall, I broke the silence by asking him why he placed the amulets on the shrine "They are from fallen Vigilantes I found out in the wilds, killed by beasts, or by cultists" he said, the man picked up his bag of gear, and left the hall without saying another word.

Sorry for this being so short, I was having a block so I just stopped there, also only 4 more days till the end of the follower competition I mentioned, and I can't believe that no one submitted anything, I am hopping at least one of you have your own character that could be a follower in this series. AXIOS.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey sorry again for a short chapter, I was in a writers block so I just left it off there, also since it appears that no one wants to add their own idea for a character to become part of the series I decided to put down a top three of my favorite follower mods. My top 3 are Inigo, Hoth, and Arisa, I want you guys to put in the comments who you want from these three to join me, I will tally the votes on 5/30/2014 at 5:00 Pm, and if nobody votes then I will weigh the pro's, and cons of each follower, and write them into the series. I really want you guys to give me your opinion on my work, I am trying to work on my spacing, and I am experimenting with different chapters, also I am plotting out how the stories go in my head before I write them which makes me jittery because they sound so good. Another thing if you have an Ipad, or an Apple phone, check out Spotify, a music app where you can create your own musical play list with songs from your favorite artists, check out my Roosterteeth play list with songs mostly from the Red vs Blue series, and one from Rwby.

(Third person narration): As it rained hard outside the cart, Zach was deep in thought about his experiment, long had he worked trying to find the perfect melding of two bloods, but it had not come into fruition. His skills with alchemy, and samples collected project cold blood was a bust, there was a knock on the door, throwing his hood over his face, Zach answered the door, there stood a hooded figure hunched over a package "Here is another delivery sir" the figure said, he handed a wrapped parcel to Zach, the contents jingled with the sound of glass. The hooded figure left once paid, leaving the Dragonborn to his work, the lab bag was pitch black, Zach placed the parcel on the table near the exit, he then cracked his knuckles, and lit the candles individually with concentrated fire bolts lighting up the sinister looking work area.

Parchment was piled in stacks with books, and broken vials laid on the floor, there was a thick cloud of steam bubbling from the multiple brewing stands. There were long glass pipes that connected to different containers, and boilers, inside these containers were multicolored liquids bubbling profusely over a hot plate, Zach placed the parcel on the shelf not opening it, then walked over to a special device called the imbuing chamber. Opening the flap Zach looked down into the compartment which was filled with albino spider pods of varying sizes, and conditions. Zach brought over a plate of strange powders over to the chamber, and pulled out some gems resting in a small satchel along with a bowl.

After grinding up the gems to refined flakes, the Dragonborn poured the strange powder into the bowl with the gem flakes, using his powers in the arcane Zach lets the bowl hover in the air with a mortar that began to mix the powders evenly allowing Zach to attend to other things. Within 10 minutes there were individual clusters of items floating in midair performing tasks, Zach sat at his desk cataloging his research carefully, making sure that every measurement was exact, and that every dosage of liquid was at a not lethal amount.

Not looking up from his work Zach flipped a tiny switch on a machine inside the wall, Jingle Jangle by the Archies began to play through makeshift speakers in great quality "Oh I got spurs that jingle jangle jingle (Jingle jangle), as I go ridding merrily along" Zach sang along, his foot tapped against the floor to the beat of one of his favorite classic songs (He managed to find a way to make a weak connection back to his universe, and he is able to play music. He would rather listen to music as he worked instead of the news, and no there will not be a scene where he plays a video game on a giant Dwarven flat screen TV). Jumping up from his chair the music got him moving, the change in his mood made the multiple experiments to work at a faster pace while keeping to the recipes at all time "And they sing oh ain't you glad you're single (And they sing oh ain't you glad you're single), and that song ain't so very far from wrong. Oh Lily Belle, oh Lily Belle" Zach sang along, the imbuing chamber puffed, and steamed, while the other brewing stations billowed, and screeched.

With new found inspiration Zach took the parcel off the shelf, ripped the wrappings off, and placed the vials of blood out on the table, he popped open two separate vials, and poured them into different glass containers that met at a dish via two tubes, he let a few drops from each container to land on the dish, peering through the microscope he watched as the cells began to divide, then die. The first 2 were a fail, then on the third test Zach had beads of sweat on his forehead from the heat "Third time's the charm" Zach said hoarsely, he was parched, he had nothing to drink the entire time he was working, but it would be worth it in the end, taking one last look into the lens of the microscope, he saw as the cells began to divide, and meld without complications, thrusting his fists into the air in triumph Zach had finally completed the project that he had been stuck on.

Zach opened a secure container, and slid the completed project into the freezer within the shelf, he placed the remaining blood vials inside facing outwards, the labels on the polished glass said 'Vampire lord' while the other one had 'Glenmoril werewolf' scribbled on the label, Zach closed the freezer, and took a step back to marvel at his work, scribblings of vampire, and werewolf anatomy, as well as the notes of failed attempts, and hearts from vampires, and werewolves. Closing the case Zach walked down the cat walks towards the exit (Pan outwards), there were columns of storage containers, tiny flying Dwarven machines hovered around the large room sorting books, tech, weapons, even embryos, as well as fully grown specimens with transparent skin revealing veins, and organs within.

Zach made a stop at one area where there was a heavily secured door way "Soon, but not know" Zach whispered to himself, above the door was markings in the dragon language that translated 'Bruniik Dur Dukaan' (Savage curse dishonour).

(Brief author interjection): So there is a deeper look into the dark insides of the Dragonborn's haven bags, I am not stopping here, I just wanted to make a very cryptic description for fun, I going to continue with this chapter to make it a bit longer, I sorta owe you guys that because of chapter 11.

(Riften Zach's POV): I locked up my cart, and returned to Mercer in the cistern he stood in his usual spot in the back hovering over the piles of paper, I was surrounded by some members of the guild asking me if I had brought anything new, I reached into my bag, and pulled out the east empire company map, Delvin snatched it out of my hand, and was practically drooling over the piece of parchment "Now we know when, and where those ships full of loot are going to be" Delvin said. Mercer didn't take the news about Karliah well, he was spouting about how she betrayed the guild, and how she killed Gallus, he stopped pacing when I told him about where Karliah might be "Where is she" Mercer asked.

"Gulum-Ei said she was going where the end began" I repeated, Mercer stopped pacing, and faced me "Where the end began" he repeated, he told me to gather what ever I needed, and to meet him at snow veil sanctum, I had a feeling Mercer was up to something, it was in his voice, the dark look in his eyes that gave it away, I decided to stay the night in the cistern to allow my horse to rest, I had been dragging him, and that cart around Skyrim for too long, he deserved a nice bale of hay with a soft warm stable to rest in.

(Mercer's POV): I now had a way to dispose of my problem, all I have to do is kill him, and leave his body in the tomb to rot while I take from his cart, I left ahead of time to set up at the tomb, no doubt Karliah had fortified her position inside. When I gain entry into the infamous cart, I will take what ever seems valuable, knowing Karliah she will just try to capture me, and bring me to the guild, so all I have to do is make the kid take point, and the arrow, once I scare Karliah off I can simply finish the job, and take the key from his bleeding corpse, then I will put my old plan into action (Takes parchment out of pocket on bandoleer), I looked at a copy of the plans to steal the eyes of the Falmer, a project Gallus, and I worked on for years.

(Third person narration Karliah): The young Dark elf sat in the antechamber of Snow veil sanctum meditating, the skeletal remains of Gallus laid at the bottom of the steps, as Karliah meditated she got a vision of a man in a white cloak with a hood pulled over his head, and Mercer standing over the wounded man balancing his blade in his right hand, then Mercer stabbed the man, and a the scene changed. The two of them were in another cave this time Mercer morphed into something horrid, with a large blade, the man with the white cloak had his hood down showing his frost chiseled face, and bushy hair wielding a strange blade like Mercer's "Could you stop that" Karliah shouted.

I am shocked by the sudden interruption by Karliah "Wait you can hear me" I asked, Karliah stood up abruptly drawing her bow "Where are you, who are, stop saying what I am doing" Karliah screamed, she began to look around frantically for me "Stop that" Karliah demanded.

"Hey calm down lass, it's my job to describe what you're doing, I am the narrator AKA the writer of this story" I said, Karliah placed her bow around her shoulder "What story, how are you talking when I can't see you" Karliah asked, I pondered for a second estimating the reasons to why the dark elf thief could hear me "You don't have to narrate yourself" Karliah said.

If she could see me I would be giving her an angry look "Look I am posting this online for other people to read, this is a fanfic, and the readers don't like it when the fourth wall is broken. Also what do you want me to do have only quotation marks with what we are saying, and place our names at the end" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah it would be better than you saying everything we are doing" Karliah argued.

"Fine but if I get bad reviews from the readers for this I am blaming you" I huffed.

"First of all I didn't want to hear your voice in the first place, secondly why are you writing a story, and more importantly how do you even know about me" Karliah asked.

"Well I am in another dimension where your world is a game for people's entertainment, I happened to have played said game, and felt intrigued to write a fanfic on it" I explained.

"What is a fanfic" Karliah asked.

"It's a story written by fans based on series like books, games, movies, and shows, it is fictional so fans can rewrite parts of the story so things that happened become what they think should have happened. I just happen to be writing about myself being transported into this world where I become very powerful. Wait a minute" I said.

"What" Karliah asked

"That's what happened, writing this story has caused me to split, making two separate worlds, one where I am creating it, and the other which is your world where I am performing it" I discovered.

"Well that's fine, and dandy but why can I hear you" Karliah asked in an aggravated tone.

"This is just a theory but I think because of your family history that I am able to communicate with you" I said

"Wait family history, what does this have to do with the other you, and me being able to hear you, this makes no sense" Karliah groaned.

"You might want to brace yourself for this. You are the grand daughter of Barenziah, and Emperor Uriel Septim VII, the heir to the imperial throne, dragon blood flows through your veins, and since my character here is a copy of me, then it can only be said that you can hear me" I explained. Karliah felt woozy, she placed the back of her hand on her forehead, and fell on her back fainting

(Closing paragraph):"I think she took it well" I said, Nocturnal sat to my left with a tub of popcorn with Barenziah, and Uriel Septim on my right holding hands "You know you can stop doing that" Nocturnal said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Stop what this" I taunted, Nocturnal began to get angry, her teeth clenched together, and her free hand balled into a fist, with her knuckles turning white (PUCH) "Okay ow I deserved that" I said, Nocturnal then slammed the tub of popcorn on my head "That was for chapters 4 through 8, perv" Nocturnal pouted.

Molag Bal hovered over on a cloud of bats reading Nocturnal's Diary "Don't take seriously mate, says here she might fancy you" Molag Bal said, I took the tub of popcorn off my head, Barenziah, and Uriel left the room leaving me with the father of vampires "OHOHO look at this, it says here little Nocturnal got naughty when she ready chapters 4, 5, and 6" Molag Bal said, I snatched the diary out of his batty hands, then Nocturnal returned to apologize when she saw the her diary in my hand with my finger book marking the page where she wrote about how hot she felt after reading chapter 4, 5, and 6, I placed the book in Molag Bal's hand, then it became a game of hot potato "Molag stole it not me" I blurted out.

"Dude the bro code, you just broke the bro code man" Molag complained, Nocturnal glared at her brother with black flames in her eyes "YIKES, RUN" Molag shrieked, leaving me with an angry Nocturnal, I crawled backwards until I was pressed against the wall "Uh, help" I whimpered, Nocturnal grabbed me by the collar "No one can save you from your punishment" Nocturnal hissed, she began to grind herself against me, she turned into a shadow, and dragged me to her room where she slammed the door, and locked it "Wait what are you doing AAAAAAAAH, OOOOOOOHH GOD" I moaned, Molag coward outside the door as a tiny bat not wanting to imagine what Nocturnal was doing to his bro.

(Ending notes): Okay I think I got carried away, I spaced out while writing this, looking over it I think it is safe to say I am fucked up. So place a comment, I like your input on my work. AXIOS.


	14. Chapter 13

Okay so I hope that the last chapter was good, and I am going to make me being able to communicate to Karliah, and my other world self cannon, this is just the opening not part of the story. Also summer break is coming ever so much closer to me so I may not be writing or posting much during summer, but I will force myself to do it because I ever so love to entertain. AXIOS.

(Zach's POV): The snow, and ice of Winterhold smacked my face, a thick shell had formed around my making a sort of exoskeleton on my armor, the tomb known as Snow veil sanctum was just up ahead, even in the blizzard I could see the tomb clearly. As I exhaled in the bitter cold air, my warm breath became vapor in the icicle filled air, I pulled over to the side of the road, and told my horse to wait, for me, I threw a warm tarp over him to keep the cold from turning his blood into ice.

Mercer sat in the hole outside the tomb, a fire burned in the center allowing Mercer to maintain his body temperature, he looked up at me as I walked down the steps of the burial mound. He pulled down the scarf covering his face to speak "Bout time you showed up, Karliah is definitely her, I found her horse not far from here, don't worry I took care of it" Mercer said.

"I guess I am taking point" I asked, the dishonest man nodded, so I made my way over to the iron door, there were old locks preventing entrance to the inner chambers of the tomb, placing my hand on the center of the door, I muttered an incantation in the dragon tongue, and the doors unlocked. I could tell Mercer wasn't impressed, he was even more displeased that a child was able to unlock an ancient door that was meant to keep people out, the tomb smelled of death, and decay.

Mercer's nose crinkled at the stench of the old ruin "Karliah has been through here, the traps are reset, and there are fresh corpses on the ground" Mercer said, traps were nothing to me, the old dragon cultists made their traps too obvious, we walked into a room with a spiked wall trap, and urns that would wake the Drauger, I walked up to the chain, then pulled it, I heard the tumblers lock into place signaling that the trap was set off, I fazed out from the spot I stood in, and reappeared next to Mercer effectively avoiding the trap, but the Drauger woke up.

(Mercer's POV): The kid was fast, and powerful, the more reason he needed to be disposed of, the way he simply vanished, and reappeared in the blink of an eye to avoid a trap made me wonder how much power the kid had. As we moved deeper into the tomb, I stayed back while letting the doomed kid handle the challenges, dismembered limbs, and heads laid on the floor, and splatters of blood adorned the limestone walls, the smell of burning flesh lingered in the air, and the sound of spells being cast reverberated down the halls.

I caught up with the kid at the entrance to the antechamber, he was eating rations, and drank a weird liquid from a canister "Infamous Nordic puzzle doors, they usually have a matching claw key but Karliah probably did away with it. Without one these doors are seemingly impossible" I said. I walked up to the door, and used the skeleton key on it, the tumblers cranked, and the large stone door opened "After you" I gestured, the kid walked into the large room then an arrow hit him in the shoulder

Karliah appeared at the top of the stairs with her bow drawn, she approached me as I pulled my blades from their sheaths.

(Zach's POV): I opened my eyes, I saw the outlines of two figures, their voices were muffled because the poison was affecting my hearing, I my vision cleared a little, and I saw Mercer he balanced his sword then stabbed me in the gut, my vision blackened, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I came to when I herd the crackling of a flame, I shook myself of the paralysis "Easy don't get up so fast" Karliah said, I felt like dung, and my limbs were just waking up "My cart" I suddenly realized. Karliah was puzzled why I asked, I patted every pocket on me, and I didn't feel the outline of my enchanted key "What's so valuable about your cart" Karliah asked, I didn't answer I gave up my search, and looked at the dark elf "My cart holds dangerous research, and items of great power, they are irreplaceable" I explained.

It was a good thing I had clairvoyance to guide me, I found my cart, and my horse safe, and sound but the door into my cart was wide open, the horse had an arrow tipped with a sleeping agent sticking out of its neck, I tended to my wounded horse before checking on my cart. Karliah was hesitant about entering the cramped looking tinder box "Suit yourself, freeze to death while there is a nice warm fire inside" I said, that got Karliah really confused, she got fed up with the cold that she ran inside only to stop dead in her tracks at the scale of the interior "Go ahead say it, no one has seen the place like this ever since I stopped letting people in, the enchantments put into this took longer then expected" I said, Karliah's jaw hung open not uttering a word "It's bigger on the inside" Karliah gasped.

I found a haven bag had been discarded near the port hole sized window, I didn't waste any time staying outside to find out what happened. The haven bag I jumped into held my weapon experiments, and successful genetic creation of project cold blood, I found the containment unit holding the only vial of melded blood had been stolen, my notes were missing with it as well. I checked the rest of the haven bag, and found that a case holding special weapons had an item missing, only one remained inside the case, I reached down, and picked up the polished blade-less hilt, I gripped it tightly then attached it to a hook inside my coat, then returned topside after making sure the monitor drones were cleaning up the mess Mercer made.

(Karliah's POV): The man from my vision had a strange cart, it was bigger on the inside it was still one room but it was hard to process the fact the outside was smaller in appearance then to the inside, the curious man appeared out of no where, and gave me a gray bottle "Here this should replace the poison you used on me. Also thanks for saving my life, I owe that much, now what's the plan" he asked, the man wasn't paying attention just cooking. I didn't know how to respond I just tried to think of some thing to say, he handed me a cup of tea to calm me down "Well first we need to expose Mercer's betrayal to guild, and even that is going to be hard enough" I said.

I walked over to a board with bounties, tacked to a map of Skyrim, I took a sip of my tea which strangely tasted like ash yam "It wont be hard once we translate this journal" he said, not looking up from the cooking pot he tossed Gallus's journal from where he stood onto the table, I realized that I had Gallus's journal on myself, but when I felt the spot I had it the journal was missing, this one was tricky. The man brought over some venison chops, and a pot of Canis root tea "The cart is on its way to Markarth, I have a friend there who owes me a couple of favors" he said. I sipped the warm tea, the room was silent except for the crackling of the fire "So what's your name" I asked, the man chuckled a little, and scratched his chin which was starting to grow hairs "Well I am called champion by some Daedric Princes, but you can call me Zach the dragonborn" Zach said.

I dropped my tea cup but Zach caught it with his mind "Careful, you alright, let me get my kit you might have some nerve damage due to the cold" Zach said, he got up from his chair, and jumped into a bag, he just got weirder, and weirder, it all made sense now, the bounties, and the journal I had to take a chance. Taking a deep breath I summed up to courage to speak to him.

(Outside the story world):

"Hey you there" Karliah called out.

"So come back to chat. Good news is so far no one has said anything about you, and me communicating with each other. I think they are accepting it" I said.

"Listen I want to talk about the other you" Karliah asked.

"He is as much of a nerd about lore in Skyrim as I am, so he knows what to do, not just because I write it, but because unlike other people who play Skyrim I pay attention" I said.

"Is the other you as powerful as you say" Karliah asked.

"Of course, oh if you are wondering about the bounties it is because the other me was being hunted down by 2 women from Whiterun the reasons why I will not get into, the journal is on the desk if you want to find out" I said,

"What is going on" The other me said.

(Ending): So that is all I could think of, and I am not going to be posting for a while after this because I need time to think, and plan. Also I still want comments, even if you don't have an account send me your thoughts, I enjoy communication between you the readers, and myself. AXIOS.


End file.
